Gambit, the Red Eyed Xman
by Gambit Gal
Summary: Read the title *FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

I'm sorry to anyone who is waiting for me to fiish my betrayal series. I just had to write a   
christmas story since it's around that tim of the year, but don't worry I'll work on it A.S.A.P.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anything else. The only thing that I own is my clothes and the five bucks in my pocket.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
'Twas the night before Christmas and all throughout the mansion, gambit was the only one stirring, alone and bored.  
  
"Stormy an Rogue left for last minute-shopping, Jean an Scott left to have a romantic dinner for two, Bobby an Hank are out shopping for Christmas snacks, an everybody else left to go to a Christmas party dat I wasn' invited to." Gambit puffed out his lip and sat down on the couch. When he turned on the TV he noticed that Rudolf the red nosed reindeer was on. He tried to change the channel but for some reason it didn't work. Too lazy to get up and change the channel he left the way it was. Slowly Gambit drifted to sleep.  
Gambit the red- eyed x-man  
  
One joyous evening a baby was born, his mother and father were proud of their newborn son, until he opened his eyes. How bright the red in his eyes were. Speechless the parents hid his eyes whenever people came over to see him. His parents loved him dearly but they didn't want to be laughed at. They would put sunglasses over his eyes and make him wear them all the time and say that his eyes were sensitive to light. His name was Remy Lebeau. When he was a teenager his parents enrolled him into a dorm at the Xaviers school. He loved it there but always hid his eyes from his peers and teachers. Then one day, he saw the most beautiful girl there that left him breathless whenever she walked by. Her name was Rogue. He wanted to ask her out so bad but could not because he did not want to risk her seeing his eyes. Then one day, a guy named Bobby bumped into him knocking off his sunglasses.  
  
"What the hell? Whats the matter with your eyes." Remy scrambled to cover his exposed eyes as students at the school laughed and pointed at him. He was scared out of his mind. He picked up his sunglasses and ran to his room in the school. He buried his face into his pillow and tried his hardest to hold back his tears. When morning came he didn't want to go out of his room, still upset and embarrassed from yesterdays incident. He had to though, because he needed breakfast. He walked out of his room slowly and cautiously. He tried to sneak into the kitchen but Logan intercepted his move.  
  
"Hey bub, I'm told that yer a freak lets see yer eyes."  
  
"Non" Logan was getting annoyed since all of the other student learned to obey him he gruffly took Remy's sunglasses and broke them in his hands. He pushed him into the kitchen door and started laughing when he noticed that Rogue was in there. Remy's expression was priceless.  
  
"Hi, you must be Remy, mah names Rogue."  
  
"Hello Rogue."  
  
"Ah'm sorry to be a snoop but whats the matter with your eyes."  
  
"Can't you tell Rogue he's a freak, Ha Ha Ha." Logan left the kitchen since he knew that he was going to laugh himself to death by staring at Remy. Remy was really embarrassed and went to leave but was stopped by Rogues hand pulling at his arm.  
  
"C' mon lets go have some breakfast." Remy nodded his head and and sat down slowly watching Rogues every move.  
  
"So where are ya from?" Rogue sighed softly; she could not believe how handsome he was. His accent drove her wild. She felt sorry for the other students because they did not take the time to see how wonderful Remy really is.  
  
"I'm from New Orleans."  
  
"Ah love it there. I remember ah had a vacation there with mah parents and never wanted to leave, unfortunately mah parents died in a car accident."  
  
"I'm sorry to here dat chere." Rogue opened her mouth to talk again but ended up being interrupted by Bobby.  
  
"C'mon Rogue lets go to class besides you'll get away from this demon."  
  
"But..." Bobby grabbed Rogues hand and left the room.  
  
"Sigh" Remy got up and left the kitchen to pick up his books and go to class. On the way he noticed a sign that read: "Sign up sheet for school Olympics". Remy took out a pen and signed up.  
  
"Maybe dis will impress everyone, I hope." Remy put his pen away and walked down to go to math class. There was a form that appeared in the shadows. The form as well took out a pen and signed up and walked away.  
  
"As long as I'm here bub ya won't be winning anything."  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. School Olympics

"Remy is it true did you really sign up for the school Olympics?" Rogue was shocked. How could a guy being made fun of all the time find the guts to participate in such a social event?  
  
"Oui, chere. Why do you look so shocked? I don't care if I win, long as I show de school dat I don't care what dey tink o' me or my eyes."  
  
"Wow Remy. Your stronger emotionally then ah thought. Ah hope you win Remy."  
  
"Tanks Rogue." Rogue looks at her watch.  
  
"Ah gotta go, Remy, science class is about to start. Ah'll see you later."  
  
"Ok. Bye Rogue." Remy watches Rogue walk down the empty hallway. A single sentence keeps on repeating in his head like a broken record, MERDE SHE IS HOT!!!!!!!! Remy's next class is Gym. He rushes to the locker rooms and gets changed as fast as he could. When he came out, he was in a muscle shirt and sweat pants. The boys rushed over to the opposite side of the gym that Remy was on. Sometimes a few words would slip out of their mouths directed towards Remy. At gym class, Mr. Xavier (gym teacher and yes he is in a wheel chair), had the class play soccer, of coarse, Remy was last pick. Poor Remy, he was never passed to or would end up having a ball kicked at his head, sometimes by the team he was on. Remy would just ignore it all though. All he wanted to do was concentrate on the school Olympics the next day. When it was lunchtime Remy ran into the kitchen got his food and left to go to his room when he ran into Rogue.  
  
"Woah there Remy. Wuts your rush?"  
  
"I just don't wanna eat wit loser like Logan and dem."  
  
"Oh there are really nice once ya get ta know them." Remy nods but says good-bye to her and leaves for his room. Just before he reaches his room he is again bumped into, and it's by Bobby.  
  
"Is it true freak. Are you really going into the school Olympics?"  
  
"Oui. Now could you please leave."  
  
"Temper, temper. Maybe I don't want to leave, huh?" Remy Glares at Bobby so hard his eyes started glowing red.  
  
"Uh...sorry... man. You know what I got to go anyway, so I'll let you off the hook this time." Remy rolls his eyes then glares at Bobby.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Screech!!!" Bobby screams a little girl scream and faints. Remy just starts laughing and steps over Bobby and continues to his room, now watching to see if there is going to be anymore people who want to bump into him.  
Next Day: At the Olympics  
  
Remy ran towards the registration booth to get his number. As always he was late. He was given number 13.  
  
"Look at this, the Freak got the number he was most fitted for number 13. HA!"  
  
"Logan, be nice." Rogue elbowed him in the stomach. While Remy just ignores the whole scene.  
  
Remy walked towards the track looking around for where Rogue was going to sit. He spotted her. She was sitting beside 2 girls Ororo and Jean. Remy planted his feat into the ground and got ready to race. When suddenly, Remy was bumped into, hard, by Logan.  
  
"Why don't you quit while you have the chance."  
  
"What, and be a loser like you!" Logan snarled at him and then went into racing position.  
  
It was pretty hard on Remy to race because Logan, on his left, and Bobby, on his right, would continually body check him both ways. Fortunately for Remy, Bobby couldn't keep up with him and Logan. The two sworn enemies both ended up leading the whole group. Near the end of the finish line Logan body checked him, making Remy mad. Remy couldn't control his eyes but they glowed so furiously, it blinded Logan's vision for a couple seconds making him trip. Remy crossed the fish line but no one, except for Rogue, cheered. Remy waived towards her. He was about to go up on the bleachers and talk to her but was interrupted by...  
  
the referee.  
  
"Violation. Shinned bright red light into contestant's eyes. Disqualification. New winner... Logan." Immediately the crowds start cheering, except for Rogue.  
  
'That is unfair. Remy should have won!!! Ah am give that ref. A peace a mah mind.' Rogue walked down the bleachers towards the referee and told him about Remy's condition.  
  
"It's not Remy's fault. He can't help it..." Remy notices Rogue talking to the referee. He started smiling, thinking, I may not have won but at least I impressed Rogue, I tink. Remy walked towards Rogue and the Referee when he overheard what Rogue was saying.  
  
"It's an accident. Do you think that people like getting his red eyes blinding them so they can't see for a while?" That was all Remy wanted to hear. He walked out of the stadium and took off his number that was pinned onto him. He decided to take a long walk away from the school and into the HEXED FOREST that the students were warned to never go into. What Remy did not hear when he left was when Rogue said, "It's an accident. Do you think that people like getting his red eyes blinding them so they can't see for a while?" she added, "Remy knows that and is trying to control his eye's glow. So what if it happened that once. Things happen. (Such as falling in love with him while everyone else hates him)"  
  
PUHLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
:) :) :) :) :) :) 


	3. The Hexed Forest

Remy trekked closer to the forest through the snow. He was angry, at the world. He hated being left alone in the world and not being loved. Rogue was the worst of them all. She made him think that he was wanted and needed when it appeared that she really just messed around with his head. In a mad rush to leave, Remy ran into the forest and missed the skeleton that laid out in the snow. Light was very little in the forest but sometimes rays of lights would break through the trees as if lighting the way that Remy should go. Remy followed where ever he saw light but found out that it only led to trouble.  
  
There it was. A howl that would scare a lion away. A howl that would give you the impression that a mad, ugly monster was looking for you, as its next meal. Everytime that monster howled Remy would get chills down his spine. He was starting to think, "Maybe goin' to de forest wasn't such a good idea." The monster's breath was loud. Remy could hear the monster getting closer.  
  
"Wh...wh...who's dere?" Remy picks up the closest object that he could find keeping his head up high keeping an eye open for a surprise attack.  
  
"B...b...back off... cuz I gotta...big...ferocious...and dangerous...TWIG?????" Remy stared at the twig in his hands. He could not believe that he picked up a twig and not a huge club like stick. Then suddenly, Remy heard the monster running at him on his right. Remy turned around and through the twig t it. Thinking that he is going to be killed in a couple minutes he crouches down. Remy stayed crouched down onto the ground for a couple minutes, he starts to wonder what is going on and looks around. He sees a rabbit sniffing his foot.  
  
"Merde. Your de one wit de howl!!!" Remy stared at the rabbit in disbelief.  
  
"Well ya... see I need to scare off any threats by howling like that but I guess I was wrong about you being a threat."  
  
"Hey!!!!!"  
  
"Well come on. Who runs around throwing twigs at their enemies and crouches low to the ground in the middle of a fight?"  
  
"You know what. I tink I was better off wit tinking dat it was a monster instead of listening to a rabbit who don know how to shut up."  
  
"Well sorry kid. Let's start fresh. Hello my names fluffy." Remy looks at the rabbit trying to see if he was serious or not. He tried so hard not to laugh and just told the rabbit his name.  
  
"My names Remy."  
  
"You ran away, didn't you kid."  
  
"Dat is none o your business."  
  
"Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry."  
  
"Br. It's cold out here. Do you have any shelter here?"  
  
"Yes but who says that your allowed to come in."  
  
"Maybe because I am a demon."  
  
"HA!!! You think that you're a demon because of your eyes. That's funny."  
  
"You're not bothered by my eyes?"  
  
"No. You should see what some of the creatures in this forest looks like. They are far scarier than you. But enough talk. Let's go to my house."  
  
"You have a house???"  
  
"Ya. Why? Did you think that I lived in a cave." Fluffy bounces off and Remy follows him.  
  
  
"Where's Remy!?!?!?" Rogue was worried. She was searching up and down the halls, in bedrooms, in classrooms, and every other room in the building. When she could not get the referee to see it her way to let Remy win, she went off, and looked for him. When an hour passed she got mad at him because she thought that he was pouting but when 2 hours passed she got worried. She's an outcast to the students at the school now because she told Logan that she would never go to the party after the school Olympics because she liked Remy. She is more frantic than ever to find him. She has looked everywhere except for one place, the Hexed Forest. Rogue does not want to go there, but she has to find Remy. She walks out of the school to the Hexed forest.  
  
  
"Well here is my house." Fluffy opened up the door to his cottage and puffed out his chest while Remy was inspecting it.  
  
"Did you build this?"  
  
"No way. I sacred some dwarfs out of here but anyways come in and lets eat something." Remy walks in through the small doorway and sees a small table with a small chair, steps leading up to a room, a cauldron boiling, and stairs leading down into the basement. Remy can not get comfortable enough though because...  
  
  
  
"What da? Is dat another bunny."  
  
"No, I'm the only one of my kind. That sounds like a HUMMING BIRD!!!"  
  
"Ha, You're kidding me right. I don't think you should be afraid of a hummingbird mon ami, cuz after all it is smaller than you."  
  
"Funnnnnnnny. But don't you remember that this is the HEXED forest and most creatures here are HEXED. The humming bird is hexed. But its hex made him become really big and now he wants to get revenge on the whole forest for turning him that way." Remy starts laughing again but stops when he looks out the window and sees a giant bird flying towards the cottage.  
  
"I tink we gotta get outta here."  
  
"Me too" Remy and fluffy run out the back door and run to find a place to hide from the HUMMINGBIRD. While Rogue is walking right in the middle of the mess and she doesn't even notice.  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
:) :) :) :) :) 


	4. The Ending

"Helloooooo. Remy. Where are you." Rogue walked through the Hexed woodsz in high hopes that she would find Remy but now she is hoping that she can find her way out of that forest. She is very scared and starts running. She does not know what from but she feels that something bad is about to happen.  
  
Rogue stops running and turns her head around slowly. What she sees shocks her.  
  
"Oh mah gawd. That is one bug hummingbird. Wait a second, it seems ta be going mah way. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Rogue is now frantic. She starts running away from it but falls in a swamp and is getting pulled intyo the swamp the more she moves. She cannot help but move because she fears for her life. The hummingbird has spotted her and is now swooping down to get her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Remy snaps his head around quickly and stops running. He thought that he heard a scream. Not just any scream, Rogue's scream. Fluffy has stopped running as well and is standing up on his haunches looking for the source of the scream.  
  
"Did you hear dat?"  
  
"Sadly, yes."  
  
"Do you know where it came from?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Back in the direction of the hummingbird but I doubt that the woman will not live though."  
  
"NON! I refuse to believe dat until I at least try."  
  
"Whatever. All that I know is that your crazy."  
  
"How do you get de birdy away"  
  
"You may think that this sounds corny but you have to scare it away."  
  
"Well I'm going back dere. Stay here."  
  
"Hey that's A O K with me." Remy starts running towards the screams and he only hopes that he makes it in time.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!" Rogue is desperatly clawing through the swamp but has no luck. Suddenly she hears someone calling her name. She stops moving and breathing for a moment and recognizes the voice.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Rogue!! Chere!! What are you doing here?" Remy runs towards Rogue but stops when he is almost pulled into the swamp as well. Remy has no idea on how to get her out of there but also knows that he is running out of time. With the bird only 100 meters away and Rogue being pulled into the swamp more and more every second Remy gets stressed out, bad, but he also knows that this is no time to complain. He notices a 2 meter long stick and picks it up. He puts it out so that Rogue can grab it and he can pull her out of the swamp. Rogues misses the stick and is pulled in deeper because of her attempt. The bird is 50 meters away. Rogue tries again and gets it. The bird is 25 meters away. Remy pulls her out of the swamp. The bird is 10 meters away. Rogue is out of the swamp and her and Remy start to run but it is too late because the bird is now there.  
  
"BACK OFF BIRDY." Remy turns around and puts Rogue behind him. The bird swoops down into the dark and gloomy forest when suddenly these strange red eyes are glaring at it and telling him to back off. Not knowing what to think the bird leaves the two alone. Rogue looks up at Remy and notices that his eyes are blazing red, acting like a red flashlight.  
  
"Thank you for saving mah life ah owe you big time, but ah guess you owe me too for making me worry about you when you left." Remy turns around and looks at her hard. Before Rogue could speak again he grabs her waist, pulls her close to him and kisses her, deeply.  
  
Remy wakes up. He looks around and he is laying down on the couch. That dream had felt so real to him. He knows though that if it were real, he would then become accepted by his peers, and he would have asked Rogue to marry him when they graduate. He hears the front doors to the mansion open, jumps off of the couch, and walks to see who it is.  
  
"Hello Remy? Ah'm home. Did you miss me?" Gambit runs towards Rogue and kisses her. He faints from the kiss but feels that it was worth it. Rogue stands there in wonder but soon realizes what had happened. She sighs and picks him up and carries him to his room. She puts him on the bed, kisses him quickly on the cheek and says, "Merry Christmas Remy."  
  
The End  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL YOU DEAR READERS!!!!!!!! 


End file.
